dissolution
by xoxfiresignx
Summary: Shibuya is breaking. Everything is falling apart. Who will fix it? Who can be trusted? Well, isn't it obvious? long-term story, many many pairings, n/s, j/r, k/u included
1. prologue

**A/N – This is a story that I wasn't planning on posting until I had at least two chapters written out in full. But I couldn't help it. This is just a prologue, to set a bit of a scene. Then there will be a report, then the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WEWY. Which is actually very depressing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.00.  
.prologue.**

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

They were merely blobs of light; one gold, one silver. But the ire was beyond evident as the golden glow spoke.

"It wasn't as thought I was actually intending to destroy Shibuya," the silver one pleaded.

"That doesn't matter! You should have come to me first and foremost before even _considering_ playing a game like that!"

"It all turned out in the end, didn't it? My proxy saved everything, and enhanced Shibuya's soul to boot. You should be happy."

"You should have never sent a proxy in without consulting me."

"Isn't that exactly what you did just yesterday? Sent a proxy out of their own place?"

"That's different. She's only going up to the HG to keep an eye on things and write reports for me. Besides, I don't need your approval for anything."

"Oh yes, and I'm sure she'll _only_ write reports for you."

"I could very well choose a new Composer, you know. Your position isn't set in stone. Annoy me too much, and I'll throw you back to the HG without a second thought. And then you'll lose all of your new friends, all of your power, and everything you've been gloating about."

The silver one giggled wryly. It was almost possible to see a smirk within its glimmer. "But you won't. Because I'm the best for the job, and you know it."

"Don't test me, Joshua. You're not irreplaceable."

"Yes, I am. But you can keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

Gold light squared off against silver.

"Get back to the UG. Don't make me talk to you about this again. I won't hesitate."

Gold vanished. Silver giggled again.

"Told you so."

Silver faded.

* * *

**A/N - Tomorrow, I'll get the** **first secret report up. There will be a report before every chapter.**


	2. secretreport01

**A/N - So here's the very first secret report. I really hope it explains things well enough, but if it doesn't, please let me know and I'll explain it more in depth in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WEWY. FML.**

**

* * *

**

**.01.  
.secretreport01.**

Shibuya has not been the same since the Composer rebuilt it. For one thing, there are now four **ESP-level **humans wandering around the RG. For another, the **UG-RG frequency ratio **has gone off the charts.

**ESP-level** refers to personal vibe. Most living humans are C**ivv-level**, which means their vibe is fixed to the frequency of their reality (though this can be adjusted under certain circumstances, such as **death**). **Reaper-level** beings can adjust between the UG and the RG, which is why Reapers like the Prince and 777 have lives in both places. Higher beings, like the Composer and Producer, are **Angel-level;** they can change their vibe to match any plane and any reality.

**ESP-level** is a completely different situation. An **ESP-level being's** vibe will **automatically adjust** to whatever frequency it needs to be. ESPs can be sent to any plane or reality by an Angel and they will stay there until they are **called or sent back**.

Naturally, ESP-level beings are **extraordinarily rare**; in fact, I don't believe there have been any accounts of an ESP since the time of the **Fujiwara Clan**; about 700 c.e. ESP status is particularly difficult to obtain, for it requires three things: 1. That the being have adequate **Imagination**, 2. That the being go through some ordeal that places it in **sympathetic resonance** with another and 3. That the being be exposed to **deconstructive interference** and emerge intact.

The four ESPs currently inhabiting the RG have fulfilled those three requirements. They are, after all, the **proxy and his closest friends**. The Composer's choice was more perfect than anyone realized --- perhaps even the Composer himself. Of course, this makes the proxy even more useful as he could be used to **stabilize a fluctuating reality**, should the Composer choose.

**Fluctuating realities** are a common occurrence; when a series of **particularly difficult choices** are made, the **resulting branches** can become weak and unstable due to insufficient Imagination. These branches have frequencies that are **constantly shifting**, making it impossible even for Civvs to remain there. This causes a massive **ouflux of Soul**, since the Civvs becomes trapped between planes. It is then easy for Noise and other **Soul-fortified beings ** to absorb energy and jump between realities themselves.

This is obviously not an ideal situation, and that is why ESPs would be so useful; an **automatically adjusting vibe** would allow them to remain in an unstable plane and defeat all of the excess Noise, **stabilizing the reality**. Usually --- when there are no ESPs available --- a **high-level Angel** would be sent. The Angel would have to **continually shift its own vibe** to match the reality, which requires an enormous amount of strength, experience, and Imagination.

To monitor frequency fluctuations, the **UG-RG frequency ratio** was developed. If the ratio is higher than 10, there is a fluctuating reality that must be dealt with.

About a month after **Shibuya was reset**, the UG-RG frequency ratio **jumped to 200**. In the two days since, it has been steadily climbing. The high-level Angel we sent to stabilize has not returned. **Cursory investigation** has confirmed the worst:

**Every plane is fluctuation**. Every single reality is unstable, and even the UG, RG, and HG are beginning to shift.

Shibuya is breaking. If this persists, all Civvs, Reapers, and Angels will be **phased in and out of realities**, exposed to Noise attacks and worse.

We suspect **Them**. The only explanation is that a **blocker** was placed in the **Shibuya River**, from where **all frequencies originate**. **They** are the only ones with enough **Negative Imagination** and **Deconstructive Resonance** to force such a massive fluctuation.

We cannot leave the HG. We can only watch, and hope that the Composer can **recruit the ESPs** in time to **stabilize the River**.

* * *

**  
A/N - Make sense? Stupidly hard to follow? A little bit of both? Let me know.**


End file.
